Ghouls
Ghoul is the term used for meta-humans infected with the Gieger strain of HMHVV. Those that turn into ghouls suffer hair loss, graying of skin, sharpening of claws, and dual nature (being able to see both in the physical and astral plane). Ghouls are required to maintain their diet with raw flesh. Those who turn into ghouls will potentially lose their sanity and become feral flesh eaters, but there are cases of people turning into Ghouls and not experience becoming feral and thus can intergrate themselves into society if they are smart enough. The drug, Vanitol, created by Dr. Vanessa Drake, has proven to sustain sanity through initial infestation of HMHVV, but there is data that Vanitol may also help those that turn feral, a capacity for logic and reason (this data, however, is unofiicial). Interaction In Stam '70 version of Seattle, ghouls have taken up a sizeable portion of the neglected and unwanted population. Many ferals are known to be around various regions of the Barrens; favouring body dumps, sewers, Z-zones, and other areas completely abandoned by civilization. Ghouls who are not feral have been able to obtain citizenship in a very limited fashion. Mafia The Biggio family of Seattle is currently led by Hector Biggio, a ghoul. It is believed Hector was assualted in his own home by a pack of feral ghouls. Hector's wife, Alicia, was killed in the attack, but Hector survived and became a ghoul. He recieved treatment from Dr. Vanessa Drake and credits her for his recovery. Hector has sinced blamed the incident on his uncle, Alfonso Biggio, in an attempted power grab. Alfonso is now deceased. Tansion Tansion was a gang that specialized in body dumping, organ legging, and used cyberware, which consisted of non feral ghouls that laid claim to the surrounding area of the Redmond Resevoir. However the gang was disbanded after being subverted by shedim. The Shedim involvement brought the interest of Zan, whom had recognized the resevoir through his visions of shedim perspectives, which in turn brought T-Rex, Rune, Nive, Teucer, Sofia, and Stamina. What was left of Tansion surrendered to the group. Hell's Kitchen: Deadlands Deadlands in Hell's Kitchen is overrun by feral ghouls, making it a desolate wasteland and an extremely short trip for the average tourist. No one is sure how the population has stayed so concentrated and it seems there is not a big enough food supply in the Deadlands to maintain such a population believed (but not confirmed) to be in the unknown thousands. Many think they migrate from the surrounding Seattle area or are prisoner drop offs from Dentention Facility Coporations looking to clear out life-termed populations for more prisoners. Vanitol Vanitol is the anti-feral wonder drug created by geneticist Dr. Vanessa Drake. Vanitol is taken during the unset of Gieger HMHVV to maintain mental capabilities almost nullifying the chance of infected turning feral. Vanitol go it's major test run in '68 when Dr. Drake established free HMHVV clinics in the barrens of Seattle, which have since closed after testing was concluded. It was heraled as a limited success (results played down by Seader Krupp, her former employer), but Dr. Drake has refused to sell the drug to any coporation for concern over jacking up the price and making it unavailable to those who actually need it. The drug is being produced independently in Detroit and Hamburg Germany and has been donated to many communities across the globe suffering from HMHVV Gieger strain outbreaks. Limited production of the drug has limited it's full potential to rid the world of ferals. Dr. Drake is still in negotiations with corporations (or any other capable and willing entity) to mass produce the drug effectively. Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Characters